Ghostly Vows
by Rosalita Of Ireland
Summary: A DxS oneshot. As Danny and Sam prepare to make the biggest promises of their lives, Sam thinks back to Danny's other promises. Contains nostalgia, flashbacks, and may incite feels in weaker fangirls. A.N. Remember how I said I was only going to write "The Ghosts of Ireland?" I lied. If you like this, review, and check that out too. If you don't like this, review anyway and say why


Sam was sitting in front of the vanity. Valerie was standing behind her, in the dark purple satin dresses that Sam had insisted on for her bridesmaids, since her mother wouldn't allow black. Valerie was twisting Sam's raven hair up into a chignon, while Sam sat fidgeting and knotting her fingers.

_Danny ran towards the Nasty Burger. Sam stared at him, unable to move or call out, but so, so scared. Danny stopped, knowing he couldn't do anything. "Don't worry," he murmured to all of them, "I won't turn into that. Ever. I promise."_

Jazz came up behind Sam, holding the silvery veil. She placed it on Sam's head and held it in place while Valerie put in the pins.

_"What makes you think you can change my past?" the Evil Danny growled, as he loomed over the Danny that Sam knew. _

_ Danny moaned, pushing himself to his hands and knees. "Because," he grunted, "I promised my family." Sam struggled not to cry._

Sam stood up, as Valerie and Jazz pulled her dress off of the mannequin. It was a pearly white, with little black ebony beads stitched into lacy patterns on the hem. Around the waist of the dress was a black satiny sash, tied in a bow at the back. Sam stepped into the dress and held it up at the front while Valerie zipped it up the back and Jazz held the veil out of the way. She sat back down, tucking the wide skirt underneath her.

_Evil Danny threw his head back and laughed harshly. "Ho, ho! You are such a child!" he cried out. "You _promised?_"_

_ "Yes," Danny screamed, "I…PROMISED!"_

Sam struggled not to cry as she picked up her tube of purple lipstick from the vanity. She uncapped it and tried to raise it to her lips. Her hands were shaking violently. "Here," Jazz said, taking the tube of lipstick from Sam's hand. "You'd better let me do that."

_Sam's mind was hazy, clouded green and malevolent. In front of her, in the real world, Danny shivered, his face blue with cold. "I always thought you ruled, Sam," he managed to say through gritted teeth. "Just…not like this." _

_A spot of warmth made its way through Sam's clouded brain. "I'll b-b-b-be back," Danny continued, "and I'll s-s-save you. And everyone!" _

_The green thickened, and Sam's will hardened. But as her children sprung up to attack Danny, he raced through her to the Ghost Zone, intangible, leaving an echoing shout that sounded more like a battle cry; "I promise!"_

Sam picked up the hem of her white dress and slid the black lace garter up her leg, letting it snap around her thigh. She rearranged the hem of the dress around her feet. Valerie handed her the bouquet of black and white roses as Sam stood up.

Behind her, Sam's mother held a handkerchief to her mouth. "You…look…beautiful," she said in a choked voice. "But did you _really_ have to have so much _black,_ dear?"

"Mother," Sam muttered, "you get to let me wear black, in exchange for me letting you wear pink. At least most of my dress is white."

There was a knock at the door. Sam's father opened it and put his head around. "Sammie," he said, solemly, "the limousine is here."

_Sam was asleep, in her bed, dreaming. Through her dreams of the Casper High School cafeteria, as she navigated the tables towards her imaginary boyfriend, she heard a quiet echoing voice. "Sam! I'll find a way to get this off you. I promise."_

The limousine arrived at the chuch. Sam's father got out first, helping to hand his daughter out of the car. Then Valerie and Jazz slid out behind Sam, arranging the train of her dress behind her.

Sam's father took her cold hand and tucked it into his elbow. "Are you ready, Sammi-kins?" he asked his daughter.

Sam scowled at her father for using her old childhood nickname, then couldn't help but smile. "I'm ready, Dad." Her father led her up the steps to the open church doors.

_Sam placed "Valerie's" ring in the palm of Danny's hand. _

Tucker gave Sam a huge hug as she and her father arrived in the anteroom where the rest of the bridal party was gathered. "Man, I've been waiting for this day for _ever_," he said, as he let go of Sam.

"Tucker, not so tightly!" Mrs. Mansen snapped at him. "You'll wrinkle her dress!"

"_Take it with you," she said, her voice unexpectedly thick, "but promise you'll bring it back."_

Valerie gave Sam a light punch on the arm, as she prepared to head up the aisle with Kwan. "I always knew you two losers would end up together," she said, smiling, repeating the old line she used to tease Sam with in high school.

_Sam closed Danny's fingers over the ring. _

In front of the altar, Danny slowly lifted the veil over Sam's head. In the third row of the church, Technus started sobbing. "I love weddings!" he howled out, covering his face with a handkerchief.

Danni Phantom slapped Technus' arm. "Shut up!" she whispered to Technus, loudly, "This is the good part!"

"_If you promise, then…" Sam gulped back a lump in her throat. _

"Samantha Mansen," said Clockwork, hovering in front of the altar with a priest's robe thrown over his clothes, "do you take this man, Daniel, Fenton, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Sam managed to choke out.

"_Then I know I'll see you again," Sam finished, looking away from Danny. _

"Daniel Fenton," said Clockwork, turning to Danny, "Do you take this woman, Samantha Mansen, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Danny said firmly, smiling at Sam. "I promise."

Clockwork turned to face the gathered audience. "If anyone among you has an objection to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The audience was silent, except for Technus' now quieter sobbing.

"Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Clockwork announced proudly. He turned to Danny. "You may kiss the bride."

_Sam blushed as she quickly drew away from Danny. What had she been thinking? She felt the tip of Danny's cold finger under her chin, and reluctantly turned her face upward. But she didn't see exasperation or mocking or even rejection in Danny's glowing green eyes._

The congregation of humans and ghosts burst into wild cheers as Danny kissed Sam, cupping her cheek in his hand. As he reluctantly pulled away from their kiss, he leaned forward and whispered in Sam's ear, "You know that, right? That I promise?"

_"Wow," Danny murmured, as he pulled away from their kiss in the arctic. "Remind me to save the world more often."_

"I do," Sam whispered back. "Of course I do. You came back for me, remember?"

Danny swept Sam off her feet and flew them both into the air, turning backwards loop-di-loops as Sam clung on to his neck, laughing. "Danny!" she cried. "Danny! Get down!" Danny let out a wild _whoop!_ of joy, and landed back on the ground, with the girl he loved still held tightly in his arms.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and spirits," Clockwork shouted over the din, "I am now proud to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Fenton. Also known as Mr. and Mrs. Daniel _Phantom._"


End file.
